SI YA SE ACABO
by anna carolina
Summary: ESTA ES OTRA HISTORIA DE ANNA


SI YA SE ACABO  
  
HAN PASADO 7 AÑOS YOH Y YO AUN NO NOS CASAMOS ME LLAMO ANNA KYOUYAMA (SI ES QUE SE ECRIBE ASI) TENGO 20 AÑOS Y EL UNICO QUE SE HA CASADO ES HORO CON TAMAO LOS DEMAS AUN NO NO SE PORQUE PERO SIENTO QUE YOH NO ME AMA  
  
ANNA:yoh ya esta la comida?  
  
Yoh: aun no mi amor.. pero ya merito no te preocupes  
  
Anna: eso espero..  
  
Yoh: ya listo ya esta siéntate amor  
  
Anna., gracias  
  
Yoh: voy al parque ahorita regreso  
  
Anna: esta bien pensando que se trae  
  
Yoh: ya me voy  
  
Anna: si ¡!!!  
  
Media hora dpues  
  
Yoh: ya regrese.  
  
Anna: yoh.  
  
Yoh_: ana que te pasa estas bien?  
  
Anna: no se me siento mareada con nauseas  
  
Yoh: ven vamos a la cama  
  
Habitación.  
  
Acuetate anna  
  
Yoh: si ahorita vengo voy afuera  
  
Un rato después como 10 segundos Anna miro por la ventana..  
  
Anna: quien es ella?. esa chica con la que esta yoh y por que la esta abrazando?  
  
Yoh subio con anna  
  
Yoh: puedo pasar ¿  
  
Anna:pasa  
  
Yoh: este . tu mmmm  
  
Anna: anna  
  
Yoh perdon se me fue la onda  
  
Anna: pensando que*¨que se le olvido mi nombre*  
  
Dime que paso  
  
Se te olvido mi nombre O ya quiza no te importo mas Yo te conozco bien Tus ojos no lo esconden Estas indiferente y me hace mal Si nuentro amor no da mas Asi como se fue otro vendra  
Anna: yoh quien es esa?  
  
Yoh: quien a ella es algiuien  
  
Anna:quien es?  
  
Yoh: no te dire  
  
Anna: esta bien  
  
Yoh: ahorita vengo  
  
Anna: es cierto? Pienso que ya no me ama solo porque a cada rato me enfermo  
Si ya se acabo tu amor  
  
Me quedan las caricias que grabe en tu piel  
  
Amandote Si ya se acabo tu amor me quedo con al fuerza de poder A quien querer  
  
Anna: esta bien si asi lo quiere  
  
Cuando anna se recupero Fue la jardín platicar con hao Cuando anna vio que yoh venia  
  
Anna: hao  
  
Hao: si?  
  
Solo para que viera yoh . no dije nada solo bese a hao  
  
Yoh: anna como pudiste  
  
Anna: pues no lo se y tu que me dices con la tipa que vi alado de ti  
  
Yoh: anna ella era.  
  
Anna: no me hables  
  
Yoh: pero anna..  
  
Anna se fue llorando  
  
Hao: jajaja que pues hermanito te la agandalle  
  
Yoh: callate  
  
Hao: uy perdon el volcan popocatepetl hizo erupcion  
  
Yoh: hao..  
  
Hao: si?  
  
Yoh.. vete a l diablo  
  
Hao: acompañame  
  
Anna: porque porque yoh tanto te amaba para que me hagas esto  
  
El tiempo que te di  
  
No fue tiempo perdido  
  
Yo me quede con lo mejor de ti  
  
Me diste una ilusion un sueño y un destino  
  
La fe que me falta por vivir  
  
Si nuestro amor no da mas  
  
Asi como se fue otro vendra  
Anna:no se porque cuando bese hao sin pensarlo dos veces . senti  
  
Algo en mi interior no se si fue  
  
Dolor ..tristeza. o amor  
  
No quisiera romper contigo yoh pero creo que tendre que hacerlo  
Si ya se acabo tu amor  
  
Me quedan las caricias que grabe en tu piel  
  
Amandote Si ya se acabo tu amor me quedo con al fuerza de poder A quien querer  
  
Yoh: anna.  
  
Anna: que quieres  
  
Yoh: lo siento  
  
yoh: no quise . lastimarte  
  
Anna: pues ya lo hiciste  
  
Yoh: no fue mi intención hacerte daño  
  
Anna: que quieres yoh?  
  
Yoh: esto .  
  
Yoh solo le dio un beso en sus labios  
  
Anna: porque me besaste?  
  
Yoh: por que te amo  
  
Anna: pero . que no amabas a la chica de afuera  
  
Yoh: no  
  
Anna: yoh yo. no te creo  
  
Si necesitas algo tu de mi  
  
No dudes yo estoy aquí No fuiste solo uno mas Algo muy mio vive en ti  
  
Anna: yo no te creo.. Pero ..  
  
Yoh: si?  
  
Anna: pero si te amo  
  
Yoh: yo mas de lo que te imaginas  
  
anna:y la niña con la que estabas?  
  
Yoh: eso era lo que trataba de decirte ella es una prima que es doctora y la llame para ayudarte  
  
Ana: a yo pense que era algo mas  
  
Yoh: como crees anna yo te amo  
  
Yoh: por cierto tengo que irme a tokio por un mes es por el trabajo ¿Estaras bien?  
  
Anna: sin ti no puedo vivir. pero lo intentare..  
  
Tes meses despues  
  
Suena el el telfono:  
  
Yoh: hola?.. si soy yo. ¡¡¡que?!!!! . voy para alla ..  
  
Maria dile al jefe que mi prometida esta en el hospital tendre que irme Secretaria maria: si señor yoh..  
  
En el hospital.  
  
Yoh.: anna! Estas.  
  
Anna: shhhh .. Mira no es lindo es un niño  
  
Yoh: anna .. Soy padre .  
  
Anna: asi es ..  
  
Yoh: Y como le vamos a poner  
  
Anna: igual que su padre.  
  
NDA: ANNA SE CASO CON YOH.HORO Y PILIKJA TUVIERON 2 HIJOS .. LEN AUN NO TENIA . NOVIA.PILIKA ESTAB CLAVADÍSIMA CON LEN HAO. aUN SOLO SIN NOVIA .. PERO CON MUCHOS AMIGOS YOH Y ANNA SE CASARON.. Y TUVIERON 2 HIJOS .  
  
F.I.N  
  
ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SI NO LES GUSTAN AUN ASI ENVÍENME REVIEWS.. O A CARO_CREAZYGIRL597@HOTMAIL.COM 


End file.
